Perfect Fit
by darrenstooshorttoevencareatall
Summary: Jeff has a idea. A romantic gesture, if you will. Will Nick like it though?


"You know," Nick muttered, feeling Jeff's thumb graze the back of his hand for the hundredth time since their conversation had begun, "The longer you put off saying whatever it is you want to say, the more ridiculous all this prep is going to seem" He finished, grinning at the blushing blond across the table from him. It was odd, even now, after nearly 2 and a half years of being together, Nick still had trouble accepting that someone so perfect was truly _his._ And not only that they were together, but how perfectly they fit there. Jeff was everything that Nick wanted, no needed, in his life. For as serious and as down to Earth as Nick was, Jeff was there to be spontaneous and outgoing. Though you would never guess that as the boy shifted nervously in his seat.

"How about we go back to the apartment and I kiss whatever it is you want to say out of you? Hmm Jeffie?" Nick knew the nickname would get some kind of response. For as much as he enjoyed his love calling him Nicky, Jeff was so against the use of 'Jeffie', it was almost criminal. The blond frowned and finally broke his silence.

"No no no. First, you know how I feel about that…. name. Second, if we go back to the apartment, there is no way I'll be able to form a coherent defense for my argument." Jeff sighed, taking a sip of his coffee and looking across the table as Nick's grin replastered itself on his boyfriend's face.

"Form a coherent defense?" Nick asked, unable to keep the sarcasm from his tone. "Jeff, you know what it does to me when you use formal diction. I can barely contain myself."

Jeff shook his head, but was unable to suppress his smile. "You know, someone who didn't know better would think that you are the rebellious one in this relationship" Both boys knew that statement could not be farther from the truth though. Nick had never done anything more rebellious that sneak out of the dorms back at Dalton, and even then, that was a one-time thing and only happened after much prompting on Jeff's behalf.

"Okay, so here is my proposition." Jeff continued, taking both of Nick's hands in his. It didn't matter that they were in public, sitting at a table in park, getting stares by the people who passed by. When these two were together, all they really saw was each other. A real 'screw what the rest of your think, we are in love' mentality. "I want you, Nick" He cut off the sarcastic remark that he knew had formed instantly in his boyfriend's mind, only reassured of its existence by the tinkle that appeared in Nick's eyes. "No. Shush. Let me finish. I want you on me. Again, shut up. God, I sound like an idiot. I can't really think of smart way to phrase this. Though for the past few days I've been trying to come up with something" Jeff rambled on, berating himself quietly as he turned to look away from Nick, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Babe, just say it. As much fun as it is it watch you stumble over yourself, I'd like it better if you just put it bluntly. That's what you're best at." Nick gave a reassuring smile and a soft squeeze to Jeff's hands.

"It's a tattoo idea." Jeff blurted out finally, a blush quickly covering his face. "I know you hate the idea of people putting other people's names on their body, so I would never suggest that. But I want something that is uniquely ours. Something… something I can look at every day and be reminded of you, and what we have." Jeff's eyes were shining, though Nick could not place the emotion behind them.

"So what is the design?" The brunet prompted, thoroughly interested now. Though he would never have come up with this kind of commitment on his own, it sounded like it could be a good thing.

"Infinity symbols. Small, black, only really noticeable when you are looking for it, but always there. In a place where you will always be able to see it and feel the meaning behind it. You know how anal you are about the placement of your hands when you interlace our fingers? You index finger has to be first, cause if mine is first, your pinky is on the outside and that makes you feel odd."

Nick was a little surprised by Jeff's observation. He did have a preference, though he had only mentioned it once in passing, somewhere near when the boys had first started out.

"Im thinking your infinity could be on the left inside of your ring finger and mine could be on the left inside of my ring finger." He interlaced their fingers to demonstrate. "See? Our symbols would be touching every time we held hands. I just thought that it could be romantic, yet meaningful. We've been together for nearly three years, known each other for God knows how long, and I would hate to think that what we have won't last forever. I honestly can't see myself with anyone other than you and I'd like something that connect us, even if it's as surface as a tattoo. I love you, Nick. Like, honest, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I really don't care what the government has to say about us being unable to get married, and it's not like marriage is on the forefront of my mind or anything, bu-"

He was cut off by Nick's lips being pressed softly against his own, taken aback for a moment, before returning Nick's passion. "You were rabbling again" Nick said with a chuckle as he sat back in his seat. "I love your idea, Jeff." The honesty in his eyes was enough to make Jeff's heart skip a beat. "I've wanted to do something with you that would connect us the way you are talking about, and neither of us are feminine enough to pull off a heart necklace or diamond ring." Jeff refrained from mentioning that necklace that currently hung from his neck, hidden by his shirt collar. Nick had given him it on their one year anniversary, a simple chain with a dogtag on it that read "Agent3+Agent6, Forever". The agent names had been their inside joke ever since their Warbler days, but for as corny as the words were, they still rang true.

Jeff snapped back as Nick finished his sentence with "you have anyone in mind?"

"What?" Jeff asked, not quite catching enough of the question to guess at it.

"I asked if you had anyone in mind to do the tattooing? Like a studio or artist?" Nick asked, his eyebrow rose as he unconsciously toyed with Jeff's fingers on the table.

"Yea, I called a place. They had really good reviews online, and the guy seemed really personable on the phone. They said they were free on Saturday if you agreed to do it" Jeff said, standing up, momentarily losing the contact between Nick's hands and his own.

"Oh, so you just knew I was going to agree?" Nick taunted, moving to stand directly in front of his boyfriend.

"No, but I knew if you said no, I'd find some way to… persuade you." Jeff retorted, wrapping his arms around Nick's waist, his usually cockiness returning. All the nerves had slowly left his body as he told Nick his idea, now the boy was back to his usual, energetic self.

"I don't know, I might not be completely sold on this idea" Nick lifted his arms to rest on Jeff's shoulders, pulling his love closer. He knew was this was headed, but he wanted Jeff to be the one to take it there, loving it when the blond took the lead.

"Well, how about you and I head home, where I can fully persuade you with more riveting arguments in defense" Jeff muttered before kissing Nick soundly, taking full control the second their lips meet.

"You and your formal diction, I swear." Nick chuckled as he pulled back, interlaced his fingers with Jeff's, and pulled the taller boy towards the park exit, intending to pull every argument he could out of Jeff once they were back in their apartment.


End file.
